


First Night (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos después de que Derek empujó a Stiles contra la puerta de su habitación. Se besan, terminan en la cama y chupandose la polla.- x -Esta obra pertenece a eyeore40, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FIRST NIGHT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458776) by [eyeore40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

Es tarde y Stiles se sienta frente a su computadora pensando en que dentro de poco estará solo en casa. Esta atardeciendo y solo la luz de la luna ilumina ligeramente su habitación. En el pasillo, escucha a su padre llamarlo "Stiles". Él comienza a girar en su silla y llamar a su padre y de repente se detiene y dice "Derek". Ahí en la esquina justo al otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Derek Hale. De 6 pies de alturo, puro músculos y asombrosos ojos verdes y rasgos cincelados. Derek señala con el dedo a la puerta y mira a Stiles. Un segundo golpe en la puerta y Stiles regresa en sí. Salta y corre hacia la puerta antes de que su padre la abra. Asoma la cabeza y dice: "Hola papá". Sherriff Stilinski está en el pasillo. "¿Qué dijiste stiles?".  "Err papá, solo papá" Stiles tartamudea. Sheriff Stilinski dice: "Lo que sea. Mira, tengo que ir a la estación, no volveré hasta mañana por la mañana, ¿estarás bien solo esta noche?" Stiles no responde por un momento. Entonces dice "Sí, estaré bien". Sale al pasillo y abraza a su padre y le dice "buenas noches". "Adios" dice su padre, se da vuelta y camina por el pasillo, momentos después abre la puerta de la entrada y luego la cierra.

Stiles vuelve la cabeza hacia la habitación. Tan pronto como entra por la puerta Derek lo agarra por su abrigo y lo empuja contra la pared. Derek está a escasos centímetros de Stiles. Stiles mira hacia abajo a la boca de Derek y luego vuelve a mirar esos ojos. "¿Q qué estás jugando en Stiles?". '"¿Qué?" dice Stiles. "Tú y Scott, sé que estabaíss en mi casa esta tarde". "¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos allí, Derek?". "Hombre, puedo oler a una milla de distancia", Derek dice, "Debería sacarte la garganta con los dientes". Sus labios sueltan un gruñido mostrando esos brillantes dientes blancos.

Stiles mueve su brazo hacia arriba y desabotona su botón superior, tirando de su cuello hacia un lado. Levanta la barbilla, dejando al descubierto su cuello y en voz baja dice: "muerde sourwolf". Un instante después Derek se convierte en hombre lobo y se acerca al cuello de Stiles.

En el instante en que sus labios tocan el cuello de Stiles se congela, hay un leve gemido que escapa de su boca y una ola notable atraviesa su cuerpo y comienza a temblar. Las manos de Stiles se mueven hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Derek, enredándose en su cabello. Presiona los labios y dientes de Derek contra su cuello y siente que comienza a cambiar de nuevo a ser humano. Él aparta la cabeza de Derek y dice: "No te atrevas". Al instante, Derek regresa al hombre lobo y Stiles lo aprieta contra su cuello. Después de un momento todavía sostiene la cabeza de Derek que mueve sus labios a través de su garganta hacia el otro lado. Luego sube su mandíbula hasta que sus labios se encuentran. Y otro quejido escapa de la boca de Derek. Stiles abre su boca y saca su lengua serpenteando para deslizarse arriba y abajo por los colmillos de Derek, luego encuentra la lengua de Derek y la acaricia. Después de lo que a Derek le parece una eternidad, Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y en voz baja dice: "Eres mio". Una palabra escapa de los labios de Derek, apenas audible "sí".

Stiles mueve sus manos de la cabeza de Derek hacia su chaqueta de cuero negro. Lo agarra y lo desliza fuera del hombro de Derek y lo deja caer al suelo. Luego, él va a por la camisa de Derek, la desabrocha y la desliza al piso también. La respiración de Derek comienza a hacerse más y más pesada con cada prenda que pierde. La mano de Stiles juguetea con el cinturón de Derek por un momento, le quita la hebilla, la saca de la cintura y la arroja al suelo. Derek está a punto de desmayarse cuando Stiles se arrodilla y comienza a quitarle los calcetines de Derek. Sus manos vuelan hacia los jeans de Derek y los desabrocha, luego los tira hacia abajo. Derek sale de ellos y Stiles se encuentra cara a cara con la polla hinchada de Derek en sus calzoncillos negros. Stiles se pone de pie y le susurra en voz baja "tu turno".

Derek es un poco más rudo y no tan elegante como Stiles para quita la ropa hasta sus calzoncillos, que están teniendo problemas para ocultar la polla dura de Stiles. Stiles empuja a Derek a la cama. Se sube y tira de Derek encima de él. La respiración de Derek está más bajo control ahora. Él todavía es un hombre lobo mientras se besan. Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, agarra un puñado de pelo levanta la cabeza de Derek ligeramente y dice en voz muy baja "me vas a follar" Los ojos de Derek brillan y su rostro se sonroja.

Con los dedos todavía entrelazados en el cabello de Derek, Stiles mueve su cabeza hacia su pecho. Derek mordisquea y muerde la carne de Stiles y chupa ligeramente sus pezones. Derek lame y besa mientras es guiado por el estómago. Llega al sendero del tesoro de Stiles y lo saborea. Inhala profundamente y sus ojos se nublan. Stiles está gimiendo y suelta un pequeño grito cada vez que Derek le muerde la piel. Derek ahora está sobre la ropa interior de Stiles y respira los olores de la polla contenida de Stiles. Él lame la polla a través de la ropa interior que envía una oleada de placer a través de Stiles. Casi salta de la cama, pero las manos de Derek están en sus caderas con los dedos en el borde de su bóxer. Con un movimiento rápido, los calzoncillos bajan y se tiran al suelo. Al momento siguiente, el desaliñado mentón de Derek se frota contra la polla de Stiles. Su lengua se dispara y toma una lamida rápida del pre-semen que sale de la ranura de la polla de Stiles. Derek gime muy silenciosamente y envía una ola de energía a todo el cuerpo. Derek se mueve hacia abajo para acariciar las bolas del otro. Luego mueve el cuerpo por encima del otro y, en algunos momentos, se encuentra cara a cara con el hombre del que ha estado enamorado durante más de un año. Mientras le da un beso a Stiles, recuerda el momento en que se conocieron y el momento en el que se enamoró de él.

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas. Derek con su peso encima del otro pero sosteniendose por sus brazos y piernas. No deseaba dañar a Stiles de ninguna manera. Finalmente, Stiles rompió el beso y susurra "mi turno". Se voltearon para que Stiles estuviera encima de Derek. Comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo y besar, lamer y morder su camino hacia abajo. Cada vez que mordía, Derek soltaba un gruñido bajo. Finalmente, cuando Stiles estaba en la entrepierna de Derek y olfateando su aroma almizclado en su bóxer. Derek dijo "Sigue así y estarás en problemas". Stiles dijo sin perder un segundo "eso es lo que estoy esperando". Derek rodó sus ojos y la más pequeña de las sonrisas cruzó sus labios. En ese momento, Stiles enganchó sus manos en la ropa interior y la bajó por las piernas de Dereks y luego al piso. Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Dereks y la polla que sobresalía de Derek. Stiles no perdió el tiempo mientras tragaba la polla hinchada lo más profundo que podía alcanzar. Derek comenzó a sacudirse como loco mientras la boca de Stiles enviaba ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo. La sensación entre sus piernas era tan intensa que se levantó y aulló como nunca antes. Era tan ruidoso que lo escucharon todos los hombres lobo durante al menos diez millas. En ese momento, Stiles levanto la vista y soltaro el pene de Derek, se movio hacia arriba y lo beso con intensidad. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y tiró a Derek sobre él.

Derek tenía una mirada perpleja mientras miraba a Stiles y decía: "¿por qué te detienes?". Stiles sonrió de oreja a oreja y susurró. "Solo una muestra de lo que está por venir".

Stiles retorció su cuerpo hasta que lo acunaron y Derek se presionó contra su espalda. Stiles tiró de los brazos de Derek alrededor de su pecho y apretó su trasero contra la polla aún dura de Derek. La cara de Derek se hundió en la nuca del cuello. Susurró en voz baja y gutural "Te odio". Stiles se rió y dijo, "no, no lo haces" Derek suspiró y dijo en voz baja "no, no lo hago". Poco tiempo después, ambos se durmieron profundamente.


	2. Capitulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

La mañana ilumina el dormitorio de Stiles y lo encuentra a él y Derek todavía acurrucados en su cama. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y su padre entra. "Stiles..." dice y se detiene abruptamente cuando ve a su hijo en la cama con Derek Hale.

Stiles se mueve, abre los ojos y dice: "Oh, papá" dándose cuenta de que acaba de ser atrapado con Derek. Su padre tiene la más leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, llegué a casa y pensé en  hacer un poco de desayuno, quería saber si querías algo ", dijo. Stiles parpadeó "seguro, papá". "Bien", dijo el sheriff y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo. Stiles mirando a su padre. El Sheriff Stilinski se volvió y dijo.

"Ah, y Derek también te invitó a desayunar". Él sonríe y sale de la habitación.

Oye un suspiro audible y la liberación de aire de Derek, dándose cuenta de que Derek estaba despierto durante toda la conversación. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración. Stiles se vuelve en los brazos de Derek y dice: "¿Estás despierto?" "Sí" es todo lo que dice Derek. Abre los ojos y mira la cara de Stiles "Realmente te odio". Stiles sonríe "no, no". "No, supongo que no" susurra Derek.

Se levantan y se visten, Stiles no puede dejar de ver a Derek vestirse y comienza a ponerse duro. Derek coloca su mano sobre el miembro de endurecimiento del castaño y dice: "Whoa amigo, guarda eso para más tarde" y rápidamente coloca un suave beso en los labios de Sties. "Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso contigo mirándome así". Derek solo sonríe y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación. Bajan las escaleras mientras el sheriff está terminando los panqueques y comenzando con los huevos. Derek y Stiles se sientan en el mostrador y los tres comienzan a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha pasado esto?", Dice el sheriff. Ambos responden a la vez. Stiles dice, "desde hace meses". Derek dice, "desde anoche". Se voltearon a mirar el uno al otro y Derek frunció el ceño a Stiles. Stiles solo sonríe, y el ceño fruncido de Derek disminuye.

Los tres hablan animadamente durante el desayuno hasta que Stiles escucha su teléfono sonar. Se apresura arriba para responder, dejando a Derek solo en la cocina con su padre. Es Scott recordándoles que tienen práctica de Lacrosse. Stiles cuelga al darse cuenta de que Derek y su padre están solos abajo, y sus ojos se agrandan.

Abajo, en la cocina, el sheriff se vuelve hacia Derek y le hace una pregunta: "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?" Derek dice en voz baja "estar con él si me quiere, mantenerlo a salvo, protegerlo y amarlo". "Buena respuesta" dice el sheriff. "Una cosa, si alguna vez le haces daño, te perseguiré y te matare, ¿entiendes?". "Sí, lo entiendo. Nunca lo lastimaré, y tampoco lo hará nadie más, puedes confiar en mí en eso".

En ese momento, Stiles regresa a la habitación y los mira. "¿Y de qué están hablando ustedes dos?". Derek dice con una sonrisa "No mucho". Stiles se asoma entre los dos y se gira para agarrar su mochila escolar. "Bueno, tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo práctica de lacrosse esta mañana". Derek se levanta de su silla "Te llevaré"

Stiles está un poco sorprendido, pero arroja sus llaves a Derek.

Se van y Derek lleva a Stiles a la escuela. Se estacionan, pero antes de salir, se inclina y besa a Derek. Susurra: "Más tarde, sourwolf, obtendrás tu premio esta noche". Derek solo brilla, y su sonrisa se ensancha.

Cuando Stiles entra al vestuario y ve que todos los demás jugadores se están preparando, echa un vistazo y ve a Scott en el casillero contiguo al suyo. Se acerca, y Scott da vuelta "¿Por qué hueles como Derek?" Stiles levanta las cejas, y dice "¿Qué?". "Stiles lo olí incluso antes de que entraras a la habitación".

Scotts arqueó las cejas cuando dijo "Oh, estuvo contigo anoche cuando aullaba" Stiles se sonrojó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Scott dice "No creo que haya aullado así antes"

Se unieron a los otros jugadores en el campo para practicar. Stiles aparentemente estaba distraído ya que seguía perdiendo la pelota y jugando. Finalmente, el entrenador grita "Stiles, ¿cuál es tu problema hoy? Estas peor de lo normal?". "Lo siento, entrenador estoy un poco distraído, supongo". "Bueno, dado que parece que no puedes hacer nada bien esta mañana, quizás unas vueltas vuelvan a tu mente donde se supone que debe estar".

A medida que el día escolar continúa, no hay nada mejor para él. La idea de esta noche sigue invadiendo su cabeza y se olvida de lo que está haciendo. Durante el almuerzo, Lydia le dice a él. "Entonces, ¿Derek te está distrayendo?" "¡Qué!, No, ¿por qué dirías eso?". "Bueno, podría ser el hecho de que acabas de escribir su nombre unas cien veces en tu cuaderno". Stiles mira hacia abajo y allí su cuaderno es el nombre de Derek.

Después de la escuela, Stiles se dirige al estacionamiento para ir a casa y esperar esta noche. Cuando llega allí, su jeep se ha ido. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Derek lo tiene y usó el jeep para ir a su casa. Scott aparece y dice "¿Dónde está tu jeep?" Stiles frunce el ceño y dice "él lo tomó"

Stiles comienza a caminar a casa. A una corta distancia Derek se detiene a su lado en el jeep y dice: "¿A dónde vas?" "Por supuesto, a casa", es todo lo que dice. "Idiota, te dije que te buscaría". "¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo?".  "Esta mañana cuando te dejé en el instituto". "Lo siento, no te escuché", responde. Derek solo pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

Derek suelta a Stiles y comienza a caminar hacia su casa. "Espera, ¿tu ibas a ir camino a casa?",  "Sí". "Son al menos diez millas, te llevaría mucho tiempo", dice todo lo que dice. Derek sonríe y dice: "Soy un lobo" y comienza a alejarse. Stiles lo observa hasta que llega al bosque y comienza a correr.


End file.
